


ANTES DEL LORD

by Anii_Rivera



Series: Lord Malvado [2]
Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anii_Rivera/pseuds/Anii_Rivera
Summary: El como el Lord Malvado adopto ese nombre ante todo el universo.
Relationships: Poppy/Branch
Series: Lord Malvado [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862113
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	ANTES DEL LORD

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Le_Poulet_kokoro28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Poulet_kokoro28/gifts).



-Es hora de brillar, vamos a deslumbrar, reluzcan de verdad, con el ritmo no hay que parar, tal vez oscuro esta, negro como alquitrán, mas van a iluminar, si les gusta mi compas, si, oh oh oh, ooooooh.- La troll de vestido blanco bailaba mientras la energía fluida a través de sus manos, lo que una vez era oscuridad se transformaba en luz. –Alumbran con su resplandor, alumbran y es así que, un dos, un dos tres, voy, brillen para mí, iluminen el camino al fin, con fuerza a refulgir, todos juntos que brille su luz.- El guardián que se le había asignado para protegerla estaba más que entretenido mirándola danzar de un lado a otro con la energía fluyendo y su voz resonando por todo el lugar. –Al juntos tu y yo estar, nada nos parará, la melodía tu harás, la harmonía yo sabré brindar, hacemos con brillar, la noche iluminar, pues siempre me tendrás, tu mi amigo siempre serás- Era el primer día de trabajo del troll en lo que era el cuidado de la purificadora y solo podía estar asombrado por su belleza pero más que eso era el espíritu de la troll, le transmitían una calma indescriptible. –Alumbran con su resplandor, alumbras y es así que voy, un dos, un dos tres, brillen para mi, iluminen el camino al fin, con fuerza a refulgir, todos juntos que brillen su luz.- La troll de cabello rosado termino su canción y se enfrento a su audiencia, el troll al mirarla opto una posición firme.

-Mi señora, me han enviado a protegerla mientras hace su labor.- El guardia era de un color agua marina en su piel y su cabello era de un brillante violeta.

-No es necesaria tanta formalidad, me haces sentir una anciana.- La troll rosada lo rodeo mientras lo analizaba. –Solo llámame Poppy.- Entonces ella le brindo la sonrisa más hermosa que el haya visto en toda su vida y no pudo evitar que un extraño sentimiento lo invadiera. 

-No sería correcto.

-Vamos, solo estaremos tu yo por largos periodos de tiempo, seria aburrido así que ¿Cómo te llamas tu?- La troll rosada lo miraba con ojos curiosos.

-Ramón, para servirle.

-Bueno Ramón, espero que seamos buenos amigos.- Ella sonrió sinceramente mientras se alejaba y volvía a cantar, regresando a su labor pero de vez en cuando volteando a verlo y sonriéndole.

Aquello sin duda fue el inicio de una gran amistad, una amistad que término convirtiéndose en algo mas, algo hermoso y puro, pero las reglas eran claras, la purificadora vivía para servir al universo, las relaciones estaban prohibidas y cualquiera que llegara a sentir algo por la purificadora debía ser ejecutado.

A los dos no les importo o a lo mejor no midieron las consecuencias de sus actos, se amaron sin restricciones, ocultando lo que sentían del resto, pero tales acciones no pasarían desapercibidas por los altos, fue por eso que cuando Trollzart la llamo ante el consejo, Poppy sabía que algo andaba mal.

Al entrar a la sala sintió un escalofrió le recorría la espalda, su vestido blanco caía hasta sus pies mientras sus manos permanecían enfrente.

-Poppy ¿sabes porque te hemos llamado?- Trollzart era un troll de piel amarilla con cabello esponjoso y alas, como todos en el consejo.

-La verdad desconozco la razón.- La troll rosada llevo sus manos detrás de su espalda y trato de lucir lo mas casual posible.

Trollzart alzo una ceja y examino a la troll, bajo del estrado donde se encontraba para llegar junto a ella, Poppy solo lo miraba con cierto miedo y es que los demás en el consejo la miraban desde sus lugares, sus miradas tenían cierta energía negativa, como si estuvieran molestos.

-Estas consiente de tu trabajo ¿verdad?- Trollzart pregunto mientras la rodeaba a con sus manos detrás de su espalda.

-Claro que sí, yo soy la purificadora, me encargo del equilibrio en el universo y que este no colapse.- Poppy lo miro con sospecha. 

-Cuando iniciaste te dijimos que eras muy joven, pero insististe en cumplir tu deber y claro estábamos en crisis por que la anterior purificadora había cumplido su tiempo.- El troll con alas se paro enfrente de la rosada.

-Y yo acepte la carga y he cumplido con mi deber- Poppy dijo con voz decisiva pero los murmullos pronto empezaron a oírse, no fue hasta que Trollzart alzo una mano y todos pararon.

-Has cometido una falta grave y lo que más nos duele es que tratas de ocultar lo que ya sabemos.- El troll de piel amarilla chasqueo los dedos y al instante dos guardias la sostuvieron de los brazos. –Has roto la regla más sagrada, tú no puedes dar vida.- El troll señalo el vientre de la rosada quien abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Ramón iba a presentarse a su puesto de trabajo como todos los días, iba sonriente y de muy buen humor, pero este se esfumo en cuando se topo con algunos compañeros de trabajo.

-Hey Ramón ¿creí que hoy estabas libre?

-¿Por qué lo estaría?- El troll de cabello violeta alzo una ceja intrigado.

-Bueno, escuche que la purificadora esta con los del consejo, quien sabe que estén hablando.- El miedo se instalo en Ramón, quien corrió hacia la sala a toda prisa.

Al llegar a su destino solo pudo ver como dos guardias se llevaban a una poppy inconsciente, ambos seguían a Trollzart quien iba al frente, con sigilo se acerco por atrás y con ayuda de su cabellera lanzo a los lados a cada guardia mientras atrapaba a Poppy entre sus brazos y salía del lugar ante la mirada incrédula de Trollzart.

La alarma sonó y eso significaba que tenía que ser rápido, por suerte estaban cerca de la estación, tomo una nave de las pequeñas, las que usaban para patrullaje, coloco a Poppy con cuidado y después se subió del lado del piloto y justo a tiempo, porque, cuando la nave estaba por despegar el lugar se lleno de guardias que los perseguían, pero sin mirar atrás tomo el control de la nave y despego hacia el universo.

Trollzart miraba como la nave se alejaba, un soldado se le acerco.

-Señor han escapado, pero podemos rastrearlos.- El troll con alas solo asintió.

-No me importa que tengan que hacer para encontrarlos, pero los quiero de regreso.

-Señor, si me permite preguntar ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Trollzart suspiro, no podía decir la verdad así que tenía que inventar algo.

-El guardián de la purificadora se enamoro de ella y en un intento de obtener lo que no podía tener la ha raptado.- El soldado asintió mientras los demás murmuraban sus teorías y decían que aquel guardián había deshonrado su labor principal, tachándolo de un ser egoísta y malvado.

El universo era enorme y esa nave pequeña, tenía que encontrar un lugar rápido y borrar sus huellas, pero parecía que el destino se lo complicaría, ya que el combustible se estaba agotando obligándolo a hacer un aterrizaje forzoso en un planeta cercano, al impactarse la nave él no se salvo de la sacudida y menos del golpe que recibió en la cabeza, miro a su lado y solo pudo suspirar al darse cuenta que Poppy estaba bien, con ese último pensamiento cerró los ojos y cayo inconsciente.

Cuando despertó estaba sobre una superficie suave, miro a su alrededor alerta, escucho que una puerta se abría y rápidamente tomo una pose de lucha, listo para enfrentarse a lo que fuera.

-Wow, alto ahí, ¿te salvo la vida y así agradeces?- Una troll de cabello rojo con un corte algo raro comento mientras cerraba la puerta y se recargaba en esta.

-¿Quién eres y que quieres?- El troll estaba en alerta máxima y debía cuidar sus palabras y acciones.

-Hey la que debe hacer las preguntas soy yo, ahora ¿De quién estaban huyendo?- Ella se llevo las manos detrás de la espalda y se inclino hacia él.

-No huimos de nadie.- Ramón dijo sin relajar su postura.

-Bien, supongo que la alerta del universo no se debe a ti, no sé si estés enterado pero corre el rumor de que un guardián loco de celos y amor ha raptado a la purificadora que si bien se dice es una troll rosada.- La troll miro a Ramón y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Eso es lo que han dicho?- El troll de piel azulada relajo un poco su postura.

-Sip, los rumores corren muy rápido, pero aquí tienes dos opciones ¿me dices la verdadera razón o te entrego?- La troll de cabello rojo se cruzo de brazos y se recargo en la puerta. –Y más vale que seas educado.

-¿Porque debería confiar en ti y hacer lo que dices?- Ramón miraba a su acompañante con sospecha.

-No debes, pero lo harás, después de todo has que valga la pena el que mandara a uno de mis soldados a que te perdieran la pista a ti y a la pequeñaja.- La troll sonrío divertida.

-¿Qué han hecho con ella?- Una vez más el troll se puso a la defensiva.

-Relájate bro, ella está bien y yo solo quiero respuestas, como líder de este planeta debo rendir cuentas, mi gente está algo, alterada, así que ayúdame y te ayudare.

-Aun no sé quién eres.

-Oh que descuido de mi parte, soy Barb.- La troll tendió su mano a forma de saludo, Ramón estrecho la mano de la troll.

La cabeza de Poppy daba vueltas, sentía un cansancio enorme aparte de su cuerpo adolorido, lentamente abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama en la cual antes había estado acostada, se abrazo a si misma cuando no reconoció el lugar, lo último que recordaba fue que Trollzart y el consejo habían descubierto su pequeño secreto y que se desharían del problema, se llevo ambas manos a su vientre y comenzó a llorar, estaba sola, confundida y tenía miedo, pero rápidamente eso se transformo en sorpresa, como purificadora una de sus muchas habilidades era poder sentir la energía y ahora mismo podía sentir la de dos seres, sonrió un poco, ella creyó que solo era uno pero resultaron ser dos, gemelos.

La puerta se abrió y ella retrocedió, pero al ver de quien se trataba ella corrió a los brazos del intruso.

-¿Estás bien?- Poppy solo asintió mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- Ella pregunto mientras Ramón la tomaba de las manos.

-Después de enterarme que el consejo te llamo fui a buscarte, no se a donde te llevaban pero logre salvarte, viajamos en una nave y nos estrellamos en este planeta.- Ramón explico mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de la troll.

-Entonces supongo que ya no estamos en la base ¿verdad?- Poppy pregunto y el negó.

-Tienen suerte de haber llegado aquí.- La troll rosada miro por encima del hombro de Ramón y se encontró con la troll de cabello rojo.

-¿Quién eres?- Poppy pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

-Es alguien quien nos está ayudando.- Ramón le dijo sin soltar su mano.

-Qué bueno que ya estas despierta pequeñaja.- Barb sonrió al par.

-Gracias por la ayuda, pero no me llamo pequeñaja, soy Poppy.- La troll rosada extendió su mano y sonrió.

La hospitalidad de la líder del planeta Rock fue demasiada, pero en defensa de la líder y aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, la pareja le agradaba, además de que su planeta era muy bien conocido por llevar la contraria a las reglas y hacer lo correcto sin importar si las rompían. 

Ramón ahora trabajaba para Barb como un soldado más en sus filas y pasando desapercibido para quienes lo buscaban, parecía que ahí la pareja, estaban seguros, pero eso no duro mucho tiempo.

Los meses pasaron y con ello Poppy presentaba cierta inestabilidad, pequeños ataques de energía negativa y positiva, sin duda sufría las consecuencias de su trabajo, por el momento podían controlarla pero las cosas empeoraron cuando dio a luz a los gemelos, los bebes aunque sanos, habían absorbido la energía, uno negativa y el otro la positiva, Poppy por su parte llego a un punto de inestabilidad donde no podían controlarla y tenían que sedarla, ya no era ella misma, una de esas pruebas eran los tiernos ojos rosados que ahora eran de un rojo intenso.

Como si la situación no fuera tan grave, las naves del consejo habían llegado al planeta y estaban atacando sin importarles nada.  
De inmediato Barb ordeno una evacuación y se dirigió a donde se encontraba la pareja.

Ramón se encontraba cargando a los gemelos, Luzbel (El que había absorbido la energía positiva) y Tebras (Quien poseía energía negativa), Poppy estaba dormida, había tenido otro ataque recientemente, el solo podía pensar en que si le hubiera pedido antes de que se retirara tal vez ella no estaría sufriendo tanto, ahora el solo vivía para encontrar una solución a su problema.

-Tenemos que irnos de inmediato.- Barb irrumpió en la habitación con Riff, un soldado de confianza. –Están atacando y nuestras armas no son suficientes, tenemos que evacuar.

-¿Quiénes atacan?- Ramon pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

-Trollzarr y el consejo.- El troll azulado se movió de inmediato entregando a sus hijos a Barb y a Riff mientras el cargaba a Poppy.

Estaban por subir a una nave cuando un laser paso cerca de ellos, al girarse todos vieron a un grupo de guardianes y a Trollzart.

-Me temo que no puedo dejarlos marchar.- El miro al par de bebes que eran cargados por los otros dos. –Pero tener a esos dos pondrá al universo en grave peligro.

-No dejare que te les acerques.- Ramón se puso enfrente del grupo.

-Esto no es nada personal, solo estamos salvando al universo.- Trollzart chasqueo los dedos y del grupo de guardianes salió un sujeto de barba y cabello rojo, quien comenzó a tocar una melodía relajante.

Riff en un momento tenía a Luzbel y al otro sus manos estaban vacías, ante ellos se abrió un portal, Ramón parpadeo sorprendido y miro con horror como uno de sus hijos era arrojado por ese agujero.

-COMO PUDISTE.- El troll de piel azulada solo miraba con horror e impotencia lo que no pudo evitar.

-Desgraciado, eres un hijo de…- Barb no pudo terminar su frase porque fue interrumpida por Ramón.

-Salgan de a aquí y póngalos a salvo.- El troll entrego a Poppy y Barb asintió y junto con su acompañante se adentraron en la nave.

-Tus esfuerzos son en vano, la purificadora tiene que regresar a su trabajo antes de que sea tarde.

-Pueden conseguir a alguien más, ella no volverá.- Ramón uso su cabello para desarmar a uno de los guardias y comenzó a atacar a los demás.

Ese día no solo el había perdido un hijo, si no que Barb había perdido a su padre, al viejo troll lo alcanzo un laser del enemigo mientras ayudaba a los demás a salir.

-Esto no puede quedarse así.- Barb estaba de brazos cruzados y sus ojos rojos por haber llorado.

-Lo sé, todo esto fue mi culpa, venían por mí y Poppy.- El troll se tapo la cara.

-Claro que no, si solo hubieran venido por ustedes dos no habrían ocasionado un caos a mi planeta y a mi gente, ellos tenían la clara intención de dañar a terceros.- Barb alzo la mirada mientras miraba el espacio.

-Entenderé si ya no quieres ayudar.- Ramón la miro y Barb solo le dio una sonrisa amarga.

-Ahora más que nunca te voy a ayudar, te hacen ver como el malo, entonces serás el malo, conozco a un grupo de arañas que tal vez puedan formar parte de tu ejército.

-¿Ejercito?

-Para todos en el universo no eres más que un traidor y el único causante de la desgracia en el universo, se han empeñado en darte ese papel, dejaras de luchar contra él y lo aceptaras, así podremos encontrar una solución para la pequeñaja.- La troll de cabello rojo se descruzo de brazos.

-¿Qué ganas tu con esto?- Ramón pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

-Tú obtienes lo que quieres, una cura para Poppy y encontrar a tu otro hijo y yo me quedo con la satisfacción de vengarme de los que mataron a mi padre.- Barb ofreció su mano para cerrar el trato.

Ramón lo pensó un minuto, pero Barb tenía razón, no tenia opción, estrecho la mano de la troll aceptando sus términos.

-A partir de hoy el universo me conocerá como el Lord Malvado.- Ramón tenía una mirada vacía pero en su interior ardía un fuerte deseo de cumplir sus promesas a su amada.

Años después y aun no lograba sus objetivos, pero cada vez estaba más cerca de lograrlos, de alguna manera Luzbel había encontrado su camino de regreso, el pequeño creía que había llegado ahí por casualidad, si supiera que fue él, el responsable de que terminara en ese mundo, que regresara a casa, aunque había un problema, su hijo como el resto creía que era el malo.

Sonrió amargamente, seguramente Luzbel y Tebras estaban enfrentándose en ese momento, había dicho que tenia cosas más importantes que hacer, pero la verdad aun no se recuperaba del encuentro con su amada, la puerta se abrió e ingreso una troll familiar.

-¿Hasta cuándo dejaras de ser el Toy Boy de la pequeñaja?- Barb pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Te he dicho que anuncies tu entrada.- Ramón la miro de reojo antes de concentrarse en los archivos que tenía en la pantalla, aunque la verdad era que ni a eso le prestaba atención.

-Solo te haces daño, deberías reducir tus visitas y a mí no me digas lo que le dices a las arañas, lo digo porque si tú caes ahora no podrás cumplir tus objetivas, ella te necesita y no lograras nada si te deprimes.- La troll se cruzo de brazos.

-Supongo que estas aquí porque descubriste algo.- Ramón la miro y Barb sonrió.

-Creo que estamos cerca de encontrar la solución a tus problemas.


End file.
